Founding Friendship
by Niyati and Shinimegami
Summary: What happens when two compleatly diffrent schools are put together to strengthen the world's magical community? Well, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are about to find out. not at Hogwarts yet, but I swear it's well written...Shinimegami: My parts anyway!
1. When you learn of new schools, main char...

Niyati: ok here is the first chapter of our HP fic. Last time I checked this isn't the first time we've done a HP story with our own Characters. 

Shinigami: 'course not. Anyway...I actually only wrote one part in this chapter. I have my name at the top of it, so that's how you can tell. Besides that, well... Enjoy it. 

**Chapter 1: New school year and the surprise **

Just like any other magical school in the world, Pacific Northwest School for Witchcraft and Wizardry sent students on a train. This school was slightly different though. For one thing, every student had his or her own room within their house tower and its own password, and only its owner could change it. Each common room password was open to anybody. The school also had their houses named after animals, paralleling the Hogwarts houses. Gryffindor's opposite was called Hippogriff, Slytherin's opposite was Dragon, Hufflepuff's was Phoenix and Ravenclaw's was Dolphin. Today was the day after Labor Day and the students were going to school. For quite a few it was their first year, seeing as how they would have been just starting 7th grade in Muggle schools. For the rest of the students, it was just a repeat of the previous year. The school train was orange, seeing as how the school loved that color. 

Two girls unparticular were three years apart. The younger one was named Roxanne Arianna Feldler; she was starting her second year at the school and happened to be a Dragon. She was good friends with a girl named Zelda Wanda Hilliard, who happened to be starting her fifth year and was a Hippogriff. These two had an unlikely friendship, seeing as how the people of those houses hated each other. Unlike Hogwarts Gryffindor/Slytherin was, this school's house rivalry was mild and there wasn't nearly as much problems, mostly insults were spoken or pranks done, nothing much. 

Roxanne was staring out the window watching the usual scenery, "hey Tiger, do you think anything interesting will happen this year?" 

Zelda closed the book and took off her glasses, "seriously Dragon-Snake, I don't know. If this is anything like my previous years, maybe, I mean something different usually happens each year. To tell you the truth, I'm honestly hoping for a quiet year." 

Roxanne turned to Zelda, incredulous, "Are you crazy? Having nothing interesting happen would be utterly boring." 

Zelda chuckled, "I knew you would say that, I mean you always like interesting things to happen. Though if I remember correctly you will be playing pranks this year, especially on Alexander, and dragging me along." 

Roxanne smiled, "Well can't have you do nothing but study, Jacobs is too serious. That is just so boring; you don't even really need to study. If it weren't for the fact that you had courage, ego, friendliness and acceptance you would be a Dolphin." 

Zelda rolled her eyes, "I think that is what makes me a purebred Hippogriff, and I prefer 'pride,' not like you don't have any. Also you have to remember my parents were fighting over which house I would end up in. I mean my mother was a Phoenix and my father a Dolphin. I think I surprised them." 

Roxanne shook her head, "well that would surprise me too. Then again my mother was a Muggle and my father a high class Wizard, like the Malfoy's back in England , but then again he was a Dragon, like nearly everyone for the last seven generations." 

Zelda tipped her head to the side, "hey at least your parent isn't the vice-president of the American Magical Government. If it weren't for the fact that people can apparate, we would never see him." 

Roxanne sighed, "Well at least you don't have your father on your case about going to England some day to meet Draco Malfoy, and may I remind you he is three years older than me, to wed him." 

Zelda nodded, "true I don't have that problem. I only have to stand in photo shoots of the special banquets held for the government and smile a lot." 

Roxanne shook her head, "Ok since when did we try to get better than the other?" 

Zelda shrugged, "I really do not know." Just then someone came into their cabin. Both girls looked at the door and saw Jessica Aulii, another Hippogriff fifth year and Zelda's friend. 

Jessica walked in and closed the door, "hello Zel, nice to see you again Roxanne." 

Zelda rolled here eyes, "Jessie is there something you wanted?" 

Jessica nodded, "yes there is, your other friends and I would like you to come to our compartment and hang with us for a little bit." 

Zelda looked at Roxanne, "well I don't know." 

Roxanne nodded, "Tiger, go with 'em. I was going to see some of my other friends anyways. Can't have you sitting here all alone now can we?"

Zelda sighed, "You know perfectly well that I hate the way you say that last bit, don't you?" 

Roxanne nodded, "yes and that is why I say it like that." Both girls got up and left the compartment. Zelda remembered to take her book and glasses. She knew one thing; her friends were going to rage on her as to why she always hanged with that second year Dragon. Roxanne would get the same thing about Zelda, so both of them mentally prepared themselves for the lectures. 

~*~* 

Roxanne found the compartment, where most of her friends were and knocked. They smiled and her friend Gwen Yestin opened the door. Roxanne entered and sat with her friends. 

Just then her friend Thao Cais started on her, "so were you hanging with that Hippogriff again?" 

Roxanne sighed, "Yes, I have been. Unlike you guys at least I can sit quietly and stare out the window without people talking to me. Also she is just as much a friend of mine as you are. Actually we are probably closer than I am with you guys." 

Gwen then started, "you are well aware of your position in society and her's aren't you? Also you are on two different houses." 

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "ok I'm really beginning to wonder why you're my friends again. Of course I'm aware of our rankings. She is the daughter of the Vice-President, who happens to be prestigious, yet her mother is from a slightly lower end of society. Then my dad is a Feldler, one of the five founders and the one that thought like Slytherin, while my mom is a Muggle. What do you think I am, stupid?" After that they stopped and just talked regularly. That was always how a conversation started. 

~*~* 

Zelda walked into the cabin her other friends were at and sat down. She placed her reading glasses on her face and opened her book. She started reading her book when Amelia started talking, "why do you hang around that Dragon, I mean she is half Muggle." 

Zelda looked at put her book down, "because unlike you, who call yourselves my friends, I don't mind that fact. She is my friend; also being half Muggle isn't that bad. There are Muggle-borns aren't there. And if I remember correctly Jessica is one, so going after her because she is half Muggle is going against not only me, but Jessica as well." Jessica could agree with this reasoning. After that the girls stopped talking and left Zelda in peace. 

~*~* 

"Welcome to another year at Pacific Northwest . As you all know our sorting is about to begin, as always I wish you the most luck in the sorting, now please listen and watch," Professor Warren said. The Sorting began; the new first years were always sorted in the oddest way possible. They had to sing a song; they were supposed to put their emotion into it. The object to sort them was the roll scroll. It was magically charmed to correctly put them in the proper house on their singing. It always seemed to have more children after the rein of Voldemort. Of course the American people believed Dumbledore and didn't need any persuasion in the matter. 

Zelda sat at the Hippogriff table watching the Sorting. By this point, Hippogriff had ten new students, Dragon five, Dolphin had 4 and Phoenix had 11. Yet there were still quite a few left. Zelda felt something bounce off her head and land on her plate. She looked and saw a piece of Parchment. She unfolded it: 

_Hey Tiger, _

_ The Sorting is so boring on this end, I mean it. Well you should know more than me seeing as how you've been here longer. So what'cha think your is your schedule this year? All I know is that I just started Dark Arts; A Study, Care for Magical Creatures and A study of Ancient Runes. Other than that I have no clue. So I guess I'll talk to you later seeing as how I need to pay attention, before Professor Orion notices. _

_Dragon-Snake _

Zelda looked at the staff table. Professor Anderson was head of Hippogriff house and Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Orion was head of Dragon house and Astronomy teacher. Professor Thomas was head of Dolphin house and Potions master. Professor Boyle was head of Phoenix house and History of Magic Teacher. Professor Warren stood up again, after the Sorting was over, "well it is always great to see new faces. But I must inform you of all these rules. Once again you man not go into the Dungeons, unless you have permission or you're a Hippogriff or Dragon, yet you may go down to their wings, but not into the north dungeon without seeing as how some of our more dangerous Potions ingredients are down there. Also some more exciting news; in the second half of the year, we will be going to Hogwarts, yes I know exciting. Also because of our high academic standards, you will all be put up into their equivalent year. Now you may eat." The food was brought in by the house elves, who disappeared after the food was set on the tables. 

When the feast ended everyone went to their dormitories. Roxanne walked into her room in the south Dungeon, while Zelda came into her's in the west dungeon. Phoenix and Dolphin houses had the North and East towers. Also one thing that was different is each student had their own room, with a password and spell on it. Seeing as how the students could go into the other houses common rooms if they wanted. 

~*~* 

The next morning was Wednesday and they received their schedules. 

Zelda's was: 

**Monday: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Study of Ancient Runes, Astronomy at Midnight **

**Tuesday: History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, Japanese, Art **

**Wednesday: Herbology, Care for Magical Creatures, Dark Arts a Study, Potions **

**Thursday: Charms, Transfiguration, Fencing, Gymnastics, after dinner dueling **

**Friday: History of Magic, Photography, Basketball, Arithmacy **

**Saturday: Japanese, dueling **

Roxanne's was: 

**Monday: Transfiguration, Dark Arts a Study, Herbology, Potions and Astronomy at Midnight **

**Tuesday: Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, History of Magic **

**Wednesday: Defense against the Dark Arts, Fencing, Herbology, Potions **

**Thursday: Charms, Dance, Transfiguration, History of Magic **

**Friday: Care for Magical Creatures, Defense against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts a Study, Study of Ancient Runes **

Zelda noticed that her first class was Herbology; she finished her breakfast and left for the Green houses. 

Roxanne noticed her first class was Defense against the Dark Arts, but unlike Zelda, who liked to be early, she finished her meal slowly and then went to her classes. 

At Lunch Zelda and Roxanne met up. Zelda spoke, "so how has your day been, so far." 

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "like a normal school day." 

~*~* 

"It is the first Quidditch match of the year. Today we've got two matched. First is fifth year Hippogriff's against fifth year Dragons. This is guaranteed to be a spectacular show. Then there is the second match, which is second year Dragon's against second year Dolphins," said the announcer. 

There was cheering from all the stands, the announcer, Julia lane ( Phoenix house), continued, "Now here comes the Dragon team. Keeper: Alicia Michaels, Chaser: John Ratalo, Chaser: Rick O'Keeffe, Chaser: Darien Sharp, Beater and Captain: Amanda Kahlo, Beater: Michael Sanders, Seeker: Diana Arreguín." 

Julia took a breath, "here's the Hippogriff team. Keeper: Allen Montiel, Chaser and Captain: Zelda Hilliard, Chaser: Jessica Aulii, Chaser: Amy Benitez, Beater: Tori Lee, Beater: Charles Garcia, Seeker: Fred Filippo." The Hippogriffs and Dragons cheered for their teams. 

Madam Rainier spoke, "You know the drill. I want a fair game from all of you, though I doubt I'll get it. Now start playing." She released the ball's and threw the Quaffle in the air. John got the Quaffle first. He and the other chasers were passing the ball to each other. Darien threw the ball at the goal, but Allen blocked it. Jessica caught the Quaffle. She threw it to Amy, who caught it. She dodged two Bludgers and threw it to Zelda. Catching it, she had to dodge Rick, which wasn't hard on her new Lightening 2000. She raced up to the goal making the Keeper think she was going to score a goal, but instead throwing it to Jessica, who scored the goal. 

Julia spoke, "the first score of the game, ten points to Hippogriff." 

Now Rick had the ball and was heading towards the goal. He tried the same technique on Allen, but knowing his own team's tactics, wasn't fooled. He caught the ball and threw it. This time Zelda caught the Quaffle. Just then Fred went into a dive with Diana one his tail. Hear the ground Fred pulled out of the dive and Diana ploughed into the ground. Fred had just done the Wonskei Feint. There was a time out and Fred used this time to look for the Snitch, while they revived Diana. Zelda held onto the ball until they could start again. When they got the ok, she took off, passing the pall to Jessica. Jessica raced to the goal, going behind it she threw it in, hitting the Keeper in the back of the head. 

Julia spoke, "another ten points to Hippogriff." 

Darien took the ball and headed for the goal. Throwing the ball at one of the three goals, he got the Quaffle through the hoop. 

Julia spoke, "Dragon gets ten points." 

Amy, going under the hoop, took the Quaffle and passed it to Jessica. The three Chasers got into the Hawkshead Formation and passed the Quaffle between them. Rick flew at them and tried to break the formation up. Taking the Quaffle, Zelda flew away from the group and towards the goal and threw the Quaffle. Her aim was slightly off and instead, Alicia caught it. 

Darien took the Quaffle, flying towards the goal, he went behind the Keeper and threw the ball in. 

Julia spoke, "Dragon just got themselves another ten points." 

Zelda took the Quaffle, passing it to Amy, she flew ahead to just outside the goal area. She had quickly talked with the others before the match about what to do if one of them missed. Amy took the Quaffle, and handing it to Jessica, flew to just the other side of Zelda only about ten feet from the scoring zone. Jessica threw the Quaffle to Amy, who caught it. Went to block the other Chasers. Amy quickly threw the ball to Zelda. Zelda went into the scoring zone and flew around Alicia, making her dizzy. When she was satisfied she threw the Quaffle through the hoop. 

Julia spoke, "Hippogriff has just given themselves ten more points." 

Fred had just then seen the Snitch. Diana saw him go after something and noticed the glint of gold, realizing it was the Snitch, she went after it. Fred, having seen the Snitch first, was closer. He held his hand out and closed his fingers around the little ball. He then stopped and held his hand above his head showing everyone that he caught the little ball. 

Julia was jumping, "Hippogriff won 180 to 10." The Hippogriff team landed and was bombarded by their house mates. Someone ran up to Zelda and hugged her around the stomach. Zelda looked down and saw her little brother, Lothaire Hilliard. He was a second year and not very good at flying. 

Lothaire hugged her, "Zelda you guys won. The team one the match.: 

Zelda stepped back and kneeled down, " yup we did, and I'm glad we did too." She then hugged her brother and stood up, "team to the locker room." The team left to their locker room. 

Zelda changed and showered, making it in time to see the Dragon-Dolphin match, that was about to take place. 

(Shinigami) 

Roxanne scanned the crowd, hidden from it inside the changing rooms. It was almost time for the game to start. She smiled slightly as her eyes fell on a dirty blond third year she'd been dating. Secretly, of course… 

"Hey, Roxy, what's today's plan?" 

She let the curtain fall and stepped back, turning around to face the other six members of the team, all in the full garb of gold and silver Quidditch robes. Most were sitting on the wooden bench, grinning. One of the team's four girls was cocking her head and watching her curiously, leaning on her broom. 

"Alright team. I'm sure you already know we're going against the Dolphins today. Knowing BellaBeauty-" 

Laughs erupted from the bench at the Roxanne's nickname for the rough, tough, good-looking boy. He obviously hated it. 

"They're going for the all-out fight. Get ready for a rough game. Take your time arriving at the goal post if you must, just make sure your broom work is clean and don't be obvious about your next move. I know you 3-" 

She nodded at the three chasers. 

"Have gotten good at giving each other subtle signs. I want to see strong evidence of that. Beaters, they'll most likely go after Candid, so keep an eye out for that. The Dolphin team likes to play brute, but they have hidden tactics, as I'm sure you've noticed over last year. And watch out for Jacobs. He may be easy to play tricks on when he's not sure when and what to expect, but he's hard to fool if he's looking, and he's a damn good keeper. Try to take him out of the game. Knowing Bellator, I'm going to try to catch that snitch as fast as possible. Keats may be quick, but he needs to work on spotting things, so he shouldn't pose too much of a problem. Candid, look out for Fieldkins especially, she's very good. Everyone got that?" 

Assorted nods, smiles and yeses passed through the small group. Roxanne was about to say something else when a whistle sounded. The team mounted the brooms and waited as the Dolphins were called. They could hear the brooms whistle by as the other team made an entrance lap, and Julia Lane 's voice boomed overhead. 

"Here's the second year Dolphin team! Warrick Bellator, captain and beater, is ahead of the team, closely followed by his friend and 'sidekick' beater, Koari Banger. Emerges Stian Keats, the speedy seeker, followed by the three chasers, Amber Fieldkins, Stephanie Trofer and Thomas Ramis. And here's the last member of the team, keeper Yerodin Jacobs."

A roar of cheers erupted from where the Dolphins most likely were, and a helper opened the curtain to the Dragons' room. They flew out, lapping around the field also. Arianna grinned and mock saluted when she passed Yerodin, her favorite prank target, her team making showy loops and tricks behind her. 

"And here we have the Dragon second year team. With the seeker captain, Roxanne Feldler, in the lead, they make a magnificent entrance. That's beater Everett O'Bayor pretending to fall off his broomstick, what a joker. Bianca Traimor and Aradia Hurst, both chasers, are twisting around each other in a display of agility, closely followed by tough beater Brian Heros. Keeper Candid Virago and Chaser Donar Wales are lagging behind, apparently conversing instead of putting their minds on pregame displays." 

More cheers erupted, this time from the Dragons, but were soon punctuated by a high pitch from Madame Rainier's whistle. They two teams assembled in the center, both watching the referee expectantly. 

"Right. Make sure the game is clean. I expect a nice game from all of you, as you aren't Dragon against Hippogriff. That is all." 

She blew the whistle and they were off. Roxanne and Stian rocketed upwards to look for the snitch as below, the game begun. First Amber caught the quaffle, speeding towards the goal in a zigzag line, and tossed it to Thomas. He dodged a Brian-sent bludger and speeding Donar Wales, tossing it back to the star chaser Amber. She threw it towards the right-most goal post, and Candid reached for it. She could have caught it easily had a bludger not cut her off right before she caught it. The red ball approached the goal, when Bianca came hurtling through the post and caught it right before it when through. She flew, closely watched by the Dolphin beaters, chasers and the Dragon Chasers. She tipped her head slightly to the left, before swirling upwards in a tight spiral. She dipped her broom down and started hurtling towards the ground. Then, very suddenly, she jerked the handle up and tossed it strait up, where Donar was ready and waiting. He hurtled towards the goal post, but winced as he heard a sickening crack from below where he had just left. A strangled 'my arm' told him Bianca was down for the count, but he kept focused on the goal post. Quite suddenly, as he gained his speed, all sound seemed to be muted and far away, all but Bianca's strangled cries of pain and wishes of luck and Warrick's raucous laughter. He narrowed his eyes and sped further. He didn't even notice Yerodin in front of him, jerking around the keeper at the last second and throwing the ball forcefully through one of the loops high above the ground. He swerved down and tried catching it on rebound, but Amber got to it first. He followed her closely, but stoped suddenly when he passed by Everett . 

"Take Warrick down." 

He sped away again, leaving Everett wondering. 

'Oh well, might as well.' 

Everett sighed at his companion's attitude and glanced around. Yes, there was one. One of the bludgers was heading strait for Candid. He noticed that the arc it was heading in would hit the Dolphin captain strait on as the other's attention strayed. He blocked it, hurtling it back towards the over-confident beater. The other stopped laughing when the jet-black ball hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to plummet towards the ground. Everett shuddered at the loud crack below as he shuttled past Roxanne, who was heading strait for the ground. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, watching the gold flash below. So much had been going on so fast, and she knew how protective Donar was when it came to the other members of the team. She had to end this game quickly. She, like Donar, who had scored twice more, was running on pure adrenaline. Only hers was fear for whatever pain Donar would cause and Donar's was fueled by anger. She leaned forward and gained speed, desperate to reach the flitting golden ball soon. The ground rushed up, wind whistling in her ear. She paid attention to neither of these things, though, as her hand stretched and reached for the winged sphere. Out of a moment of it's enchanted stupidity, it fluttered upwards, right into her hand. She closed her hand around the walnut-sized gold and jerked the broom handle upwards. It brought her strait into the chaos of chasers, beaters, keepers and balls. She kept rocketing upwards, luckily passing through unharmed, and emerged above in the almost clear space, only obstructed by a defeated-looking seeker. Loud cheers, or boos, depending, and a high whistle, took the players out of their trances and everything but two jet-black balls froze. It was over. The only coherent sound left was one voice, and one voice only. 

"Dragon wins against Dolphin, 190 to 40." 

Where the 4 goals from Dolphin and the extra goal for Dragon had come from, only the spectators knew. Still, to the players, chaos reigned supreme. Well, so much for tactics…

Zelda was in a great mood after the matches were over, but then again Quidditch and Quod always left her in a good mood. Zelda sat herself in the Library to study for her Potions test that Monday. 

~*~* 

For the Students of Pacific Northwest, Christmas had come back. Their year up to this point had been rather exciting. In Quidditch the first year Dolphins were leading, In Second year it was the Dragons, Third year had a tie between the Dragons and Hippogriffs. Fourth year had Phoenix . Fifth year it was Hippogriffs. Sixth year was slightly harder to tell by the fact that all the teams were evenly matched. 

Now Quod was a different matter. First year Phoenix 's were leading, Second year had Dragons, third had Dolphins. Now forth had Dragon's, fifth had Hippogriffs and sixth was tied between Phoenix and Dolphin. 

One thing you could always count expect, was that all the students would go home; this year was no exception. Zelda and Lothaire got off the train. Lothaire saw their parents and went running, he had never been away from home for that long. 

Zelda smiled as she watched him run to them. Zelda turned to her friend, "so Dragon-snake, I guess I'll Owl you or e-mail you, during the break. Don't forget we're going to Hogwarts when we get back. I hope Lothaire can deal with being in a different country from mom and Dad." 

Roxanne smiled, "oh I wouldn't worry about it. As long as you're there, it shouldn't be a problem." 

(End of Shinigami's part) 

Zelda smiled, "well I hope you're right. See you Dragon-snake." She turned and ran off to her parents. Her mother hugged her and they left, with a house elf each taking a trunk. Unlike the older countries, House Elves in America were free. They were paid given sick days, had their own houses and communities and could even take jobs outside of house work. One thing was that they couldn't use wands, but they didn't mind they could use their magic as long as it wasn't in front of unknowing Muggles. 

~~~ 

Shinigami: That's it, Ja Ne, review and see ya next chapter 

Niyati: Hey! You can't get away without me saying anything. 

Shinigami: *grins* oh really? Well, you already did, so whatever. 

Niyati: who says see you next chapter, you might not be in it. 

Shinigami: *pokes her tongue out at fellow authoress* Baka. 


	2. Winter Break, the interesting time of ye...

Shinigami: All parts about Roxanne are written by me and all parts about Zelda are written by Niyati. Alright? Yes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roxanne sat in the empty compartment and leaned her forehead against the icy window, charming it to keep it from fogging up. The movement lolled her to sleep, and slowly, she allowed her heavy eyelids to close.

            A dark, obscure form jumped off a low balcony, landing safely on the ground and running into a dark forest. Unwary, unfocused and confused, she followed the shadow with a hazy drunken swagger, somehow catching up to it in no time. It ran over to a tall, gloomy figure than seemed to condemn all light from itself and bowed low.

            "He's dead and the other captured. Her fault."

            Suddenly, the picture changed focus and she was standing amidst an ocean, floating low above its torrid surface. Far away she could see the twisted silhouette of a half-snake half-dragon and it's unearthly cry of pain. The creature burned, scream echoing across the vast expanses of water. Around her, storm raged and she walked the water toward the mystical crossbreed, unaffected. The land underneath the beautiful monster's shadow of light was covered in revolting corpses of twisted bone and charred flesh. The beast above her withered in flame and disintegrated into ashes, wisped away by the raging winds. Water boiled underneath her feet, but she remained untouched, clothed in a pure white robe. She could vaguely feel the fluttery sensation of an extra pair of arms that started on her back. Arms without hands. Arms adorned with white feathers. Arms that started to bleed darkness, that turned red and black. Her skin stretched over bone, thinning out. An unearthly, but somehow human, scream resounded and her eyes shifted to figure out where it came from. Somehow it seemed to be everywhere at once.

The train jumped and her body fell out of the seat. The leather strap binding her luggage to a corner snapped violently, striking her across the back and leaving a gory whiplash mark. The heavy trunk soon came tumbling, and smacked into her head, leaving a bleeding gash. Still, she slept.

            Imagine her surprise when she found the hollow shrieks came from her own mouth, when she remembered the dragon-snake was indeed herself, when she realized she was slowly melting away like a dying candle. Her skin stretched over the taunt muscles. Blood seeped out every inch, every touch. She was quickly becoming a mummy, her white robe darkening with blood. The wings, however, seemed to eternally bleed. Never did they fade. The black feathers shone waxy in the moonlight, red with a gushing blood, never dissolving, never losing but a piece. Around her, she could see three more angels. A girl, older than her by perhaps three years. She looked like Zelda, but her eyes had a mysterious quality, and a look of wisdom achieved for all the wrong reasons, a misty gaze she's never seen in her friend's eyes. A boy, with slick blond hair and determined silver eyes, a boy she had never seen before. Another boy, with messy black hair and glinting, burning emerald orbs filled with pain and flaming defiance that gave them a slight golden glow, who was a stranger to her also. They looked at her and nodded solemnly, recognizing her sacrifice. And suddenly, she could no longer stand on water. It overwhelmed her, coming in waves. She fell below the bubbling foam and crashing rocks. She saw everything from underwater. And for the first time…she smiled.

            Roxanne blinked as the world came slightly into focus, the dream remaining vividly imprinted on her mind. She waved her wand at a few words and started speaking very fast about what she'd seen, heard, felt, and somehow it was all written down on parchment within the heavy trunk that was now lying innocently on the other side of compartment, except for a corner stained with blood. She groaned and let her head fall back to the floor. Suddenly, loud noises erupted, taking over her senses.

            "Roxanne! What's wrong! We heard bangs coming from here and we couldn't open the door!"

            In a sudden flurry of movement, she found herself sitting back in her original seat, crowded by Donar Wales, Candid Virago and Everett O'Bayor. Also, Professor Orion was standing amongst them. She shook her head of sleepiness and glared at the others, then sighed.

            "Don't worry, I'm fine."

            "But what about the bangs?"

            "The harness for my trunk broke. It's been rolling around."

            "What about the door?"

            "You know I always lock my compartment door when I want to be alone."

            Everett's quiet, but strong and attention-demanding voice quieted the others. He took out a tissue and dabbed at her forehead. It came back a bloody mess.

            "No good. Can someone get me some water please?"

            While Donar searched through his bag, Professor Orion tilted her head and stared at Roxanne with a pensive expression.

            "Mister O'Bayor, are you sure you are up to taking care of her wounds?"

            "Yes, Professor."

            The wounded girl lifted her eyes.

            "He always helps around the hospital wing, professor. He's quite good at cleaning and disinfecting wounds."

            "Very well."

            He turned and walked out. The other two from her team glanced around worriedly. Everett shook his head in disagreement.

"You should leave her alone, give her space."

Candid nodded glumly. She knew he didn't talk about things he didn't know, but Donar, still obviously overprotective, disagreed.

"I don't think it's very wise to leave. She might get hurt again. She might-"

Roxanne growled.

"Fine. When Everett's done, I promise I'll join the rest of the team in the other compartment and sit on the floor because they're only six seats and we'll move all the luggage in here, alright?"

"Fine."

He stalked out after tossing a bottle at Everett, Candid close behind. Everett shook his head and took out a cloth, pouring some water over it.

"I figure the metal corner rammed into your head. Tell me, how come you didn't cry out?"

"I was asleep. Why?"

"That must have been some dream."

"What makes you say that?"

He glanced at her, their eyes locking in a battle of wills.

"I know you, Roxanne Arianna. Known you since we were little kids. I know normally you'd wake up if I so much as stamped my foot, except in the morning. How a metal-cornered trunk can ram into you and give you such a gash without waking you up does not make sense, unless the dream was important. And I know you keep a dream-diary. Tell me what you saw."

His eyes flared, and she submitted. She knew his secret ability, and she was none to stand up to it. She knew no matter how much will she had, if he really wanted to, it would break like a twig under his gaze. He could control her like the unforgivable, better than the unforgivable and never really submit her will. He was giving her a choice now, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. She sighed

"I need my trunk."

He narrowed his burning sapphire eyes, before turning away and walking across the room and dragging the trunk back. He unlatched the opening and let her search through it. She pulled out a thick black velvet volume, covered in snaky silver designs and script that wrote out her name.

"This it?"

She nodded and handed him the thick book.

"Had it since we were four, don't you remember?"

Precious few knew that they in fact shared a birthday and had always celebrated it together, especially since they were actually twins.

"Yes. When did you start writing in it?"

"Never wrote. Always use the Lucridia charm. Got one of the tutors to teach me on our fifth birthday, since we had the wand ceremony that year."

He nodded and flipped through the silver pages, covered in black ink of neat, cursive writing, Roxanne's handwriting. She may not act it, but Roxanne was a cleaver, decisive girl. He found the new entry.

Bloody angel of sacrifice

He blinked at the title and frowned. Roxanne shrugged and told him to just read it; it wasn't nearly as disturbing as it sounded. Or so she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After the rest of the train ride home playing wizards chess, talking about Quidditch and Quod tactics and playing the occasional game of Exploding Snap, they arrived at the station. One by one, the second year Dragon Quidditch/Quod team members disappeared, until all that was left was Roxanne and Everett, who were to wait until everyone was gone, since the car that usually picked them up was to not be seen by any students. Especially since they were picked up together. Everett turned to her and glared.

"Your dream. You said it wasn't disturbing."

She looked at him blankly, innocently.

"It wasn't."

"That doesn't disturb you?"

"An angel sacrificed herself to save others amidst destruction. What's so disturbing about that?"

His eyes widened at her uncomprehending look.

"You…really don't get it, do you?"

She shook her head and shrugged, returning to staring out into the Muggle streets of Seattle, Washington. A few minutes later, a sleek black stretch limo stopped in front of the two second years, and they disappeared from sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Zelda's family stepped out of their fireplace. After making sure all of her stuff was where it was supposed to be, she went into the backyard and over to the stables. She entered and saw four horses. She walked over to a white one with a gray mane. On the center of its forehead was a black star.

            The horse recognized her and came close to the door. She laughed and petted its nose, "hey Spirit, have you been a good girl?" The horse neighed in response. Zelda sighed, "Well I think we could both use a good ride through the forest. What do you think?" The horsed neighed, while nodding her head. Zelda let Spirit out of her paddock and got her ready to ride.

An hour later

            Zelda was ridding Spirit through the woods. They had so far seen two Unicorns and a Centaur. Zelda didn't really like Centaurs, but she was polite to them nonetheless. There were quite a few magical and non-magical creatures in those woods. One good thing was that the woods were located in an area of a magical countryside. The houses of the area were more like mansions, but she didn't take any notice.

            Spirit reared, Zelda held on tight enough to keep from falling off. She calmed the horse down and looked to she what caused Spirit to rear. What she saw was a person in a black cloak and a hood, wearing a white mask to cover his face. Zelda knew instantly that this was a Death Eater.

            Zelda glared, "what exactly are you doing here?"

            The Death Eater stood there, "why nothing, but walking."

            Zelda dived for her want. Another useful thing as long as Muggles didn't see magic unless your kid was Muggle-born or half. Zelda pointed her want at the Death Eater, "If I were you I would leave. I know some pretty nasty curses." The Death Eater stood there for a moment, before leaving. Zelda kept her wand out, but turned her horse around and left the forest, all the while wondering why the Death Eater left like that.

~*~*~*~*~

Roxanne entered the large library, and bowed her head when she reached her father, looking back up and smiled at the golden morning rays that filtered through the window.

"You wanted to speak to me, father?"

He turned away from a manuscript he was working on and set down his long swan feather quill.

"Ah, how is my lovely pureblood today?"

Her smile grew wider slightly, but she was not looking forward to whatever talk they were about to have, since pureblood either referenced to a speech about Slytherin and great etc. grand father Feldler's view or the would-be wedding. Since she was going to Hogwarts soon, she opted for the latter, even though that wasn't a good thing.

"Very well, thank you. We're ahead in Quidditch and Quod again this year. How have you been doing?"

"Excellent, excellent. I've been doing fine."

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Ah. Of course, you know you will be going to Hogwarts next year."

She nodded, knowing where this was going.

"You're a very cleaver girl, very cleaver indeed. Your grades are above everyone else's, and you have full marks on every class. You've come up with many complicated spells and occasional potions that work well. I've spoken to your headmistress. As you know, Hogwarts starts a year before Pacific Northwest; so all students will be moved to their appropriate age group. You, my dear, will be moved up four."

She blinked at him, eyes wide.

"You mean… I'll be a sixth year, in Zelda's year?"

"Precisely."

"But…Why?"

"I am sending you there because it is also Harry Potter's year."

"I sense there is something you aren't telling me."

"Yes, you are very good at judging people. This is also Draco Malfoy's year."

She mentally rolled her eyes. 'As I expected'

"Yes, father, I know. I should get close to him and used to him so that we would know each other when we marry."

He smiled while she mentally gagged. 'Geez, I was happy enough with Eric, he's a pureblood, right?'

"Very well. You may go as you please."

"Thank you." 'Sure. Thanks for making life hell. I am NOT marrying him, point final.'

She left the library and wandered the huge garden, bringing along a notepad to keep writing her story, which she should post soon. She grinned, thankful that her laptop was magically enhanced to never run out of energy and to be connected via super-speed Internet without paying a cent. And that meant it would work at Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~

            Zelda ran into her father's study, "Dad, I saw a Death Eater in the forest, while riding Spirit."

            Her Dad looked at her, "are you sure that is what you saw?"

            Zelda nodded, "I'm positive, he was wearing the exact clothing, and that strange mask."

            Her father stood up, "well I have some matters to attend to and can't take care of this matter, about what you saw."

            Zelda went to the door, "ok don't believe me, but you'll be sorry, when it is proven that I'm right." She opened the door, walked out and slammed it behind her.

~*~*~*~*~

            Zelda sat in the kitchens working on her homework, and talking to the House Elves.

            Rowena handed Zelda a small plate of sliced apples. Rowena looked at Zelda, "what's wrong Mistress Zelda?"

            Zelda looked up from her Astronomy essay, "oh I'm just upset at Dad I mean people just won't believe me over something. Probably just because of my gift."

            Rowena looked sympathetic, "oh Mistress Zelda, I believe you. Your gift helps people. You should be believed." Zelda nodded, grabbed an apple slice and popped it into her mouth and went back to her essay. After a little bit she was finished and another House Elf came into the kitchens. Zelda looked up, and saw this house elf, Alicia, holding Zelda's copy of the newspaper.

            Alicia walked up to her, "Mistress Zelda your copy of the Evening Journal." Zelda took it and thanked Alicia. Zelda opened it and saw the main headline:

_DEATH EATER CAUGHT_

_            As everyone in the country knows, Voldemort came back almost two years ago. Minister Fudge still won't admit the truth. But earlier today it was reported to the Vice President, Frank Hilliard, by his daughter, Zelda Wanda Hilliard, that she saw a Death Eater, while riding her horse through the local woods. She gave the information to her father, who not long afterwards, had the woods searched and the Death Eater was found on the edge of the woods close to his property._

_            After he was arrested, The Death Eater was put under Veritaserum. It was found that he was trying to murder the Vice President and his family. The Death Eater was also found to be the Speaker of the House, Douglas Jacobs, who would have all the gain with the assassination of the Vice President._

_            While the reason is unknown as to why he didn't kill Young Zelda, while he had the chance, she was lucky to find and report this matter quickly. The Death Eater has been sentenced to life in Bortance, the American Wizard Prison. So congratulations to Amanda Ramon for being upgraded to Speaker of the House from House Majority Leader._

_-By Angel Emerson_

note: Douglas Jacobs is in NO WAY related to Alexander

(which was accidentally referred to as Yerodin, his middle name, during the Quidditch scene last chapter),

Roxanne's favorite prank target, alright?

They just happen to have the same last name.

            Zelda sighed and folded up the newspaper. Rowena asked, "what is wrong, Mistress Zelda?"

            Zelda looked at her, "oh it looks as if dad took my advice. So now the Death Eater is in Bortance, but I wish he wouldn't act as if he doesn't listen."

            Rowena sat on the stool next to her, "Mistress Zelda, I think he does that so he can keep you from getting killed, because you're getting into all kinds of trouble at school."

            Zelda chuckled, "I guess you could be right. Also I've only broken a few bones."

            Rowena shook her head lightly, "Mistress Zelda you and your young friend ended up in the Hospital wing last year, because you two went after a Death Eater, who hid himself on school grounds."

            Zelda rolled her eyes, "nobody believed us. Besides we did catch him, didn't we?"

            Rowena sighed, "Mistress Zelda do you know just how much you worry us?" Zelda shook her head and Rowena continued, "You worry us a lot. In the last four years you are always doing well in school, studying and getting good grades, yet you also get yourself hurt. You've crashed into the ground a couple of times, playing Quod, yes we know it was because of Chang Wong. You've been poisoned many times; luckily your body has gotten itself immunity to most poisons. You've practically transfigured into a horse."

            Zelda interrupted, "yes, I know what has happened to me. All of it is because of my father. Now if there was one thing that is different from the Muggle government is, we keep people in office their whole life unless they retire. Roxanne basically has the same problem as me anyways." Rowena picked up the, now empty, plate and took it to the sink. Zelda stood up grabbed her homework and newspaper and left the kitchens.

~*~*~*~*~

            Zelda woke up on Christmas morning to a pillow in the face. She sat up to see Lothaire laughing. Zelda glared, "Lothaire you just signed your death certificate." She jumped out of bed and chased him. He ran. Being that Zelda was not only taller, but fitter, she caught him easily. She then started tickling him.

            Rowena came up to them, "Mistress Zelda, Master Lothaire. Master and Mistress Hilliard want you down in the living room to open presents." Zelda stood up; she then held her hand out and helped her brother up. The two then followed Rowena to the living room.

            When they got there, Rowena left to get everything ready for Christmas dinner later. Mr. Frank Hilliard stood up and hugged his kids, "Merry Christmas, now lets open presents." The two sat down on the floor. When their parents nodded the two dived into their presents. After an hour of opening presents, Zelda came up to her room, floating her gifts behind her. She got Potions and Elvish books, some new quills and parchment, Astronomy equipment. Her aunt, who loved divinations, gave her a book on Astrology. She always found Astrological descriptions to fit accurately. Zelda set her stuff down. Walking into her wardrobe, she chose her one of her best dress robes, purple silk with silver sequined roses. She left to get ready for the annual Christmas party. Zelda set her robes and shoes, silver opened toed heels, and went to take a shower. Half an hour later she came out wearing a yellow bathrobe with her hair up in a towel. She sat down in front of her vanity, using a drying charm she began brushing and fixing her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Roxanne opened her eyes and blinked owlishly at the ceiling, light streaming in through the window.

            "My, my. You've slept in."

            She sighed and rolled her eyes.

            "Shut up, Everett. You know I'm not a morning person."

            "Yeah, sis, I've noticed. It's past noon."

            "Why aren't YOU at mother's. Everyone thinks I'm the muggle's daughter, remember?"

            "Whatever, Dad 'invited' her over."

            "She go off on some wild party again and drop you off?"

            "Uhu."

            "Oy, anyway…"

            She tumbled, literally, out of bed and shoved her brother out of her way as she grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom connected to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her but talking right through it.

            "What day is it?"

            "Christmas, grouchy."

            The door opened and shut with a bang and she emerged, jumping around happily. Everett raised an eyebrow at her happy attitude.

            "What's with you?"

            "Me going Dragon Riding later today!" ^_^

            The boy promptly chocked

            "Dragon riding? Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

            "More than muggle Bungee jumping normally, but you forget my soul creature's half dragon."

            He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

            "What a day this'll be."

~*~*~*~*~

1 'o clock

            Zelda finally came out of her room and down to the entrance hall. There she saw the President and his family entering. His three children were behind their parents. His oldest was a sixth year at Salem Witch's Institute, her name was Elizabeth Mason. The middle child was a fifth at Maine's School for Wizards. The youngest was also a girl. She had just started her first year of school at Pacific Northwest. The girl's name was Melodie Mason.

            The President saw Zelda come down the stairs, "ah, well if it isn't Ms. Hilliard." Zelda stood at the bottom of the steps and curtsied. Edmond came up to her and offered his arm, which she accepted, and walked to the parlor, where everyone who was a student socialized.

            Edmond smiled, "you look exquisite today; in fact, you look better every year."

            Zelda sighed, "Like I said last year, not interested. Besides I'm seeing someone." Just then another girl noticed the pair. The girl smiled and waved at Zelda. Zelda nodded and slipped her arm out from Edmond's and walked to the girl.

            The girl smiled, "hey Zelda, Merry Christmas." The girl held out a box wrapped in yellow paper. Zelda took it and opened the gift. Inside the box was a tiger; well more of a stone tiger enchanted to move. She smiled and held her hand in the box, the creature walked over and onto her palm.

            Zelda looked at the girl, "thank you Rose." Zelda put the box down and pulled out her wand. Gold sparks came out of the tip and a wrapped gift appeared. Zelda handed her the box, "here Rose, I had left this in my room." Rose took the box and opening it. Inside was a glass rose.

            Rose smiled, "thank you, I love it."

            Zelda nodded, "you're welcome. it is charmed to shine any color you want it to." Zelda then glanced at her shoulder to the tiger, which had walked all the way up there and sat down licking its stone fur, "you know what, Rose? I think that this tiger will be my favorite." Rose nodded taking the gift out of the box when the music started. The music was a slow tune that got her thinking about; just then she felt a tap on her free shoulder. Expecting to see Edmond, she had a surprise. She saw Andrew, her boyfriend, standing behind her.

            Andrew held out his hand, "may I have this dance?" Zelda nodded and placed her hand in his; he took her to the dance floor where they started dancing. Edmond stood watching angrily. The song ended after a little while and the two kissed. Zelda walked back over to her friend Rose.

            Rose spoke, "so who was that boy you were dancing with?"

            Zelda blushed, "oh that was just my boyfriend, Andrew. I don't know who they invited him this year, but oh well I'm glad they did."

            Rose smiled, "so you got yourself a boyfriend."

            Zelda bit her lip, "well actually, we started dating at the end of last year. I rather like him, but I think that makes Roxanne jealous. I mean she used to date Eric Masson, a third year Dragon and chaser, but she had to give him up because her parents, well at least her father, wants her to marry Draco Malfoy."

            Rose smiled faded, "your poor friend. Yes, wait, I think I've heard of her."

            Zelda cocked her head to the side, "Roxanne Feldler, maybe, if I remember correctly her family comes to these parties. Since I'm three years older I don't think I would have noticed her, Being that I've always hanged out with my friends. Last year she would have been allowed to join our parties, but she mentioned something about not being able to come this year."

            Rose nodded, "yup I've heard of her, her family is pretty famous. The Feldler's are a pure blood family of great prestige. Yet they married the last of their family to a Muggle woman."

            Zelda nodded, "well she does seem powerful for a half-blood. I think she's been lying about something. In fact I have a strong feeling that she has been. Oh well, I can't question her about it. But I'll find out somehow, I will, my mind has already started working on the problem."

            Rose then posed a question that she had been thinking about for a long time, "is it true that you have elvish blood in your family?"

            Zelda's eyes widened, "why do people say that? We study Elvish and such, because a long time ago an Elf saved one of my ancestor's, so we became studiers of Elves. That is the truth."

            Rose nodded, "oh, well that explains everything. Very rarely do you find Elvish Witches and Wizards in a school with regular people."

~*~*~*~*~

            Zelda collapsed onto her bed staring at the ceiling intently trying to find something wrong with it, but she couldn't. Her room was a rich purple and her ceiling matched it. Christmas day had been long. She had spent most of it talking to Rose, dancing with Andrew and avoiding Edmond. That boy just wouldn't give up, yet Zelda had the feeling that there was something just not right about him. She had the feeling that something was amiss. When she was near him she got this chill up her spine that just freaked her out. 

            Zelda kept staring at her ceiling and was getting sick of that feeling; she turned over to her side and remembered something. The last time she had felt that way was when she saw the Death Eater in the forest on her first day back. Zelda rolled over again and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

            Zelda stood in the airport next to her parents wearing Muggle clothing. She was taking a plane with her brother. Lothaire was hugging their mother and father tightly, not wanting to leave. After a bit Zelda pulled him off and took his hand. Turning to their parents, she said, "don't worry I'll take care of him. I'll also owl you or e-mail you, don't worry I charmed all my Muggle objects to work in Hogwarts. I think it a little annoying that they won't work because of all the magic." Turning away she walked up to the counter and handed the lady their tickets. They were then led to their first class seats on the plane. 

            Zelda sat her brother down and then sat next to him. Pulling out her CD player and her Michelle Branch CD she started to listen to music. She felt the plane take off and her brother clinging to her. The truth was he wasn't too fond of flying, but he felt it safer than Floo powder. A short time later Zelda felt a tap on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw a stewardess. Taking her headphones off and she looked at the Lady.

            The Stewardess took out her wand, "what would you like my dear?"

            Zelda thought about it for a minute, "just a hamburger please. I'm not really in the mood for much food." The lady nodded and waved her wand. The food appeared and she went onto the next person. Zelda ate her food and went back to her music.

            After about four hours on the plane they came to a landing. Getting off, she grabbed her brother's hand and they went to get their trunks. Their trunks were some of the first luggage off the plane. They also had to go through customs. Zelda pulled out her wand and transformed everything in the trunks to clothing or regular books. She also added a lightweight charm to make sure that people wouldn't think it was heavy. 

            They came out of the place eventually, Zelda walked outside to see a sign with "HILLIARD" written on it. Zelda walked over and said, "Hello are you looking for a Zelda and Lothaire Hilliard?" The man nodded and she continued, "Well that's us. I suppose you are here to take us to King's Cross." The man nodded again and opened the door. The two sat in the car while the man put their trunks away. They then started off.

~*~*~*~*~

Roxanne sighed grumpily, nearly falling out of bed. She semi glared sleepily at the house elf.

"Whadaya want?"

"I'm sorry miss, but your father wants to speak to you."

Roxanne nodded and dismissed the servant, before dressing and shuffling downstairs.

"What iz it?"

She heard a light laugh and turned, glaring hazily at her fully awake twin.

"We're leaving. Grab your wand and zap yourself with that invented spell of yours. We're using Floo."

~*~*~*~*~

Zelda and Lothaire walked out through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. Zelda took their luggage and put it in the luggage compartment on their part of the train. She then let Lothaire leave and go visit his friends, quickly reminding him not to leave the train for they would leave soon. After he nodded she went to find her own friends, or at least Roxanne.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shinimegami: Begging for reviews. That was the second chapter, yes… And I wrote ½ this time ^_^ So, anyway. Roxanne invents spells, al right? That's what that was about. Anti-ash. So yeah. Hopefully see you next chapter


End file.
